


双飞组·琴瑟和鸣·片段三

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: abo futa小鸡仔的第一次本子永远是我的灵感来源我爱本子最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·琴瑟和鸣·片段三

在床事上自信满满痞里痞气不带怂的法芮尔·艾玛莉中尉曾经也是一只懵懵懂懂的小雏鸟，安吉拉有时会很怀念当年那只经不起她一点撩骚的傻鸡。

在法芮尔刚追到安吉拉那会儿，她还没当上海力士的首席安全官，公司分配给她的只有一间几十平米的单人宿舍。

因身负重任而聚少离多的两人非常珍惜能见面的机会。所以轮到假日值班的法芮尔听说安吉拉要来吉萨看望自己后，兴奋又紧张地把小宿舍里里外外打扫了三次，然后又差点把街角的小超市给搬空。店主甚至好笑地问她是不是想过东方的春节了。

即便如此，风尘仆仆从机场把女朋友接回宿舍的中尉依然比客人还拘谨。安吉拉在小沙发上坐了还没十分钟，法芮尔已经累计问过她三次要不要喝点什么，五次要不要吃点什么，七次要不要小睡一会儿。

安吉拉看着锃亮的小茶几上摆满了瓜果零食，哑然失笑，把立在自己面前手足无措的法芮尔拉到身边坐下，啪的一声就抱住了中尉的手臂依偎在她肩膀上。

“法芮尔，别忙活啦，现在我只想好好抱着你。”

迅速贴近的距离让法芮尔瞬间僵直了身子，她在室内只穿了一件打底的法兰绒衬衫，手臂透过单薄的衣料几乎能毫无阻碍地感触到身边人丰满的胸房。她难以抑制地联想起曾经在总部更衣室的惊鸿一瞥，当时涌上心头的兴奋又羞愧的情绪再次泛起来。意识到自己今天为了方便才穿的松垮运动裤就快暴露敌情，法芮尔红着脸想要起身离开。

太可怕了我满脑子都在想些什么东西安吉拉才刚到啊你个色坯……我们在一起还没三个月啊混蛋……都怪他们多管闲事知道我有女朋友之后一个劲儿给我发什么小电影……不行，我要冷静，我要冷静……

“法芮尔？你怎么了？”安吉拉感觉到中尉想起身，奇怪地扯住了她。

“我……我想去房里加件衣服，有些冷。”

“冷？可你脸都是通红的。”安吉拉顺势捏捏她的掌心，“手也很暖和啊。”

“我……”法芮尔瞬间语塞，自己找的借口也太蹩脚了。

“法芮尔……离上次见面都快两星期了，你都不想跟我亲近一会儿吗？嗯？”

平日里好听的嗓音充满了可怜巴巴的委屈感，虽说老军医早过了撒娇的年纪，但这是法芮尔第二不能承受的事。另外排第一的是美人落泪。

中尉急忙乖乖坐好，握紧了安吉拉的小手，摇头否认:“我不是我没有……”

“那你躲什么？”

“我……我满脑子都是你的……你的……”法芮尔猛地闭上眼，瞒不过的话就豁出去了，但是后面那个词她……她说不出来啊……

“这里吗？”安吉拉牵着中尉的手摸上了自己的胸口，替她答了那个词。

“……对不起！”法芮尔现在只想极力收回手，然后弯下腰把自己埋进膝盖里，顺便挡住硬得有些发疼的腺体，假装无事发生。但她什么动作也也没完成。

安吉拉不仅按着她的手让她深刻感知了一下美妙的弧度，甚至还伸出另一只手按在了她的裆部上。

即便隔着衣料，贪婪的欲刃仍然调动了一切感官迎接这种全新的体验，生机勃发。法芮尔不由得憋住气，满脸通红，差点以为自己当即就会射出来。二十几年了，小家伙终于要被自己最喜欢的医生好好检查一番了，虽然当前并不是什么正经体检。

“我还以为……你会是性冷淡呢……”安吉拉贴着中尉的耳畔轻声说着，语气里仍然有些委屈，“在一起之后，有次我们在宾馆隔屋睡，我都故意在你面前出浴暗示了，你却毫无反应，回房后整晚都不来找我。”

“我……我回房冲了一晚上凉水……当时明天还有任务，我还鄙视自己色欲熏心来着……”

“……傻鸡！那时护送任务早就结束了，我们第二天就是采购一下总部的……唉……我就知道这种事必须对你明示‘我想要你了'，你才能主动一点。亏我还以为你只有发情期的时候才会需要肉体的满足。”

“所以……现在……可以吗？”木头鸡还是怯生生的。

安吉拉·恨铁不成钢·齐格勒博士，愤怒而急躁地，咬牙切齿地，吻上了法芮尔·能解风情算我输·艾玛莉中尉。

天使柔嫩的唇瓣闻起来有些清浅的玫瑰香气，尝起来像是美味的晶莹小果冻。内里灵巧的小舌正领着中尉的舌尖嬉戏，缠绵，游荡，直到两人无法呼吸才舍得离开。

不知不觉间，安吉拉已经坐在了法芮尔的腿上，这时彼此再次对视，眼里的清明都已不再，信息素伴随着双方紧贴的呼吸愈发浓郁起来，使她们的瞳眸浸染上粘腻的浑浊。

而法芮尔的脑海里却无比清晰地浮现出了两个字:欲望。

原来如此啊。

她扣在安吉拉腰侧的双手轻轻掀起了衣摆，有些蠢蠢欲动，但又不敢过于孟浪，只得略带幽怨地婆娑着，划得人心里发痒。

安吉拉轻笑起来，领着中尉的手移到牛仔裤的细腰带上，慢条斯理地解开，然后起身脱下。从引人遐想的腿根开始，到白皙柔软的大腿，再到结实紧致的小腿，法芮尔一丝一毫都没有错过，不管是眼里还是手里。

下身的浅黄内裤已经被爱液濡湿，安吉拉重新伏到法芮尔身前，吻了吻她的嘴角，“要来检查一下湿度吗长官？”

法芮尔难耐地咽了咽喉咙，流连于腰腹的手掌不舍地抚摸了最后一圈，这才探进花海细细感知。

比起火热的腹地，中尉的掌心仍有凉意，手上粗糙的纹路毫无章法地磨砺着脆弱的瓣膜，很快就淌了满手滑液。

但这还不够，安吉拉轻喘着将自己的手伸进去，引导法芮尔探进一指。许久未曾开拓的甬道迅速激化出极大的热情，死死缠紧了她的指节，几乎动弹不得。法芮尔紧张不已，还好自己的职业需求不允许留指甲，不然这一弄绝对会戳伤的。

“哈啊……法芮尔……你稍微……动一动……”

“像这样……吗……”

“啊……别曲指啊……你个坏蛋……要戳到……奇怪的地方了……呀啊……”

法芮尔突然感觉到身上人的腿根开始轻微抽搐，随后她的长裤就被浸湿了一小片。没有经验的她不过是凭感觉艰难地对抗肉穴的收缩，指节用力突进或反复扭动，谁知误打误撞碰到了绝佳的点位。

这阵间奏小高潮充其量只是开胃菜，接下来的饕餮盛宴才是真正的重头戏。

安吉拉放松地倚靠在中尉结实的肩膀上缓和高潮后的余韵，媚眼如丝呼气如兰，法芮尔只看了一眼就陷进去了，怕是连魂儿都给勾了去。

常年的军人做派使得中尉即便在这样的情况下仍然坐姿端正不偏不倚，只有那张无法掩饰的通红面庞和灼热赤裸的目光才能暴露出她的真实意图。

安吉拉嫣然一笑，显得胸有成竹。她握起法芮尔刚才深入过“腹地”的手放到面前，中指上仍然残留着淫靡的爱液，让人遐想连篇。她侧头停顿了几秒，随后伸出粉嫩的舌尖缓慢而磨人地舔过那段指节，复又含了进去，逐渐吞没。

充满暗示的撩拨效果拔群，她满意地听见中尉越发粗重的喘息，也感受到磕着自己下身的异物变得越发硬烫。她停下撩拨的动作，掀起中尉的长袖衫，先揩油了一把极具弹性的腹肌，才探手进去感知火箭的准备情况。

“呃……安吉拉……等等……”冰凉的指尖刚碰到那团火热，法芮尔就被激得全身僵直，“我还没……”

“没事，法芮尔。”安吉拉伸出食指抵住了中尉的唇，“小家伙已经准备就绪了……接下来只要……”

她边说边扒拉下法芮尔的裤子，也顺手脱了自己仅剩的小内裤，任它滑落到脚底，随后扶稳那根微微颤动尺寸上好的肉柱，慢慢坐了下去。

“等等安吉！我真的没准备……”法芮尔急切地伸手摸上安吉拉的腰，想阻止她的动作，但还是晚了一步。因着爱液的润滑，挺立的肉刃迅速突进到深处，随即被湿润紧致的小穴彻底包裹起来，每一寸皮肉都承受了超出极限的快意。

“哈啊……一下就被……填满了呢……”

“唔……！”法芮尔猛地弯下腰来，全身都在止不住地颤抖，她不由得捏紧安吉拉的手臂，像遭受了什么巨大的痛苦。

安吉拉有一瞬间的担心慌乱，但这并没有持续几秒，因为从结合处流出的浊液说明了一切。

她茫然地伸手抹了一些，定睛一看，确认这白色的浑浊真的是精液。法芮尔刚才就射了。

“你这也……太快了吧……”安吉拉有些恍惚。

“呜……我都说了我没……”法芮尔捂住了自己羞红的脸，“对不起……安吉拉……我……我第一次给你的体验这么差劲……”

安吉拉哑然失笑，心里涌现起一丝奇妙的感觉。

“法芮尔，是因为我……太‘优秀'了吗？”

“他们给我的……那些东西……都没你好看，更没你好摸。最重要的是……”法芮尔顿了顿，深吸一口气，像是在逼自己说出来，“我每次看着你，都想发情，像沉寂多年即将爆发的火山那样渴求着你。安吉……你对我来说简直跟毒品没什么区别，突然就上这么大剂量，差点就要了我的命……”

“所以这只是意外，对吧？”安吉拉抚上法芮尔的脸颊，安慰性地亲了她一下，“我也许看上去显得非常淡定，仿佛阅人无数，但这只是作为医生的职业伪装。我等着你把我的另一面开发出来呢，我可爱的小alpha~”

她撑在法芮尔腿上缓慢扭动腰肢，刺激疲软的腺体逐渐复苏，直到它挺立起来再次填满她所有的空虚。

安吉拉享受地眯着眼，扬起嘴角，贴近中尉的耳畔说起恶魔的低语。

“比刚才更魅惑，更撩拨，更令人窒息的我……你不想见到吗……法芮尔……这次你肯定准备好了，我们有一整天的时间呢……”

法芮尔没吭声，她只是重重地喘着气，竭力避免自己重启完成前再次熄火。这太难了，安吉拉的每一丝气息，每一寸肌肤，每一次触碰都让她性奋至极，直想一飞冲天炸成一朵烟花。

“操我……法芮尔……”

用你有力的臂膀抱紧我，用你满载的热情融化我，用你……滚烫的利刃刺穿我……

“安吉……”法芮尔长舒一口气，伸手扣住了安吉拉的后腰，“好……这次不会有意外了……”

她尝试着缓慢而有节奏地向上挺腰，努力承受腺体被层叠的软肉厮磨的可怕快意，直到释放的冲动彻底被压下，仅剩对眼前人深深的迷恋。

保暖的加厚单衣很快被汗水濡湿了，贴在身上黏黏糊糊，安吉拉索性抬手全脱掉。而胸罩早就因为之前急切的亲热变得非常松散，法芮尔这回倒是福至心灵地扯了下来，没有半点犹豫。

只是还没等中尉可以上手抚摸她梦寐以求的地方，安吉拉就先发制人，粗暴伸手扯开了法芮尔的衬衫纽扣，对准露出来的锁骨窝那块儿狠狠咬上去。

法芮尔本能地往后一缩，却发现她并没有咬上来。虽然姿态凶恶，但安吉拉怼上去后只是狠狠嘬了一口，印了一粒小草莓，如果这能称得上凶恶的话。

“这叫盖章认证~”她自己乐得咯咯笑，“你要是再用力一点，我可能就没劲干这事儿啦……唔！”

她的话尾被突然袭来的深吻掐断，中尉倾身上去堵住了那张可爱的嘴。因为再任她说下去的话，法芮尔可能会被萌软的。

等到她的唇重获自由时，安吉拉除了呻吟常用语气词外已经说不出其他了。下身温柔似水的海波猛地进化成了滔天大浪，从内到外搅得她整个人地覆天翻，只能攀着法芮尔的颈肩撑起自己脱力的身体，企图挽回一些场子。

直到法芮尔流连在她前胸的手开始转移阵地托起她的小翘臀，安吉拉才认命地觉得自己大概要输得丢盔卸甲了。

法芮尔不满足于坐姿的体位，有些意犹未尽。她瞄了一眼沙发前的茶几，抬起小腿踹开了那些碍事的吃食，扯下沙发背的毯子铺上去，托起安吉拉就压在了茶几上。

赤裸的脊背撞在硬玻璃上还是有些疼的，但安吉拉已经没有多余的感知分出来了。躺卧的姿势让利刃突进变得越发畅通无阻，中尉顶弄的频率极快，愣是把稳固的茶几摇晃出了床的感觉。

“啊……啊……法……芮尔……慢一点……”

破碎的呻吟从诱人的樱唇中不停吐出，她只感觉浑身过着火花，快意与痛苦并存，只能死死攀住撑在她旁边的手臂，几乎要抓出血痕。

眼前被情欲浸染的胴体遍布淡淡的粉色，还有几处因常年穿梭战场而留下的枪弹旧伤。法芮尔如膜拜神灵一般倾身其上，从腰腹一路吻上修长的脖颈，最后堵住了所有撩人的浅吟低唱。

而中尉下身的动作不曾停歇，安吉拉不得不搂紧了这头猛兽，双腿竭力勾住她的后腰，不断加深顶弄的力度，期望能榨出她最后一丝精力。

腺体的前端已经抵上宫口了，紧致的媚肉从四面八方如藤蔓般死死缠上来，搅得法芮尔尾椎一颤，一时间进退两难。她咬牙撑起身子，还想坚持一会儿。几滴汗珠从鼻尖跌落，敲在安吉拉胸前。她默默看在眼里，抬手擦掉了那些汗，捏过法芮尔的面颊与她对视。

中尉深棕的眸子亮晶晶的，盛满了一股子不服输的韧劲儿，仿佛在说，我还能坚持到地老天荒，可爱得不行。

安吉拉在心里噗嗤一声笑出来，面上却毫不显山露水。她只是对着法芮尔轻声说:“亲爱的……到这里足够啦……我……”

话到一半，安吉拉猛地沉了下腰，法芮尔正认真等着下文，毫无防备中了这一箭。涨得发疼的肉刃又一次承受了磨人的绞缠挤压，她被激得低吼一声，终究没能忍住，还是抱紧安吉拉射了出来。

“哈……我已经爽得不行了……”安吉拉泄了所有力气躺下去，表情无比餍足。

“安吉拉……真的很舒服吗？”法芮尔小心地扶着肉柱撤出来，不去看那些溢出的浊液，免得自己又兴奋起来。

“我……表现得还可以吧？”她又怯生生问了一句，活像个等老师出成绩的学生。

“你猜我高潮了几次？”安吉拉没直接回答，饶有兴致地反问一句。

“我……我……”法芮尔红着脸，像被呛到了一样，“我不知道……”

“多得我都数不过来啦，傻鸡。”安吉拉抬腿用脚尖戳了戳中尉的腹肌，“那些花哨的技巧都是靠不住的，只有体力得人心。”

那一刻，法芮尔由衷地感谢了所有曾经逼她练过体格的教官。

“安吉……我还能……”

“好啦法芮尔，我相信你还能再战。不过现在先抱我去浴室洗个澡，好不好？”

“嗯！”

后来这澡到底有没有洗成，就凭各位尽情想象啦。

#大过年的，满脑子都是奶子……#

 

end


End file.
